


Help You Out

by Waffle-o (XylB)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Knotting, M/M, Squirting, a/b/o au, alpha!Gavin, omega!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o
Summary: Literally just wrote this for that one squirting scene. Yeah, for those two sentences. And now it's 7,302 words. So, enjoy.





	

“Let’s stop!”

Amongst the cheering at a successful Let’s Play there’s the clatter of controllers and click of keyboards as everyone ends their captures and compiles the audio to send it to Gavin. Michael whoops and spins in his chair, high-fiving Gavin on the way round. 

“We did it, boi!” Earns him a hearty smile from Gavin and Michael grins, turns to attend to his capture. He’d almost forgotten about his full bladder, but as he leans over to turn off the Xbox it throbs. 

“Gotta piss,” he says, and someone replies with an absentminded “Okay” as he stands up.

The bathroom is empty when he walks in - thank fuck, because he is about to burst and it’s going to be embarrassingly loud against the porcelain - and he chooses the second-to-last urinal. Michael unzips and sighs in relief as the pressure eases up, almost groaning as he starts to piss. 

He’s watching the last of it swirl down the urinal when a pulse of arousal shoots through him, sudden and hot. Michael pauses mid-shake, waiting a tense moment before shaking again and cautiously tucking himself back in. Heat bolts through him again and he gasps, planting a hand on the wall in front of him. Warm arousal simmers through him and he shakily zips himself up, squeezing hard in an attempt to stop his imminent erection. 

Something slick appears at his asshole and he unconsciously spreads his legs and whimpers and he _realises_. And as soon as he _realises_ , he curses. He’s in heat. Of-fucking-course it starts in the middle of work. 

Michael steps away and back into a stall, locking it hurriedly behind him before undoing his jeans again, this time wrapping a hand around his half-hard cock and tugging. He tips his head back against the door and breathes out a shaky sigh as he strokes - he’s hoping with this orgasm he can take off the edge and actually return to work. 

Heat builds in him and his hole becomes wetter and he’s almost tempted to touch himself there, but he knows if he starts he won’t stop and he will not be found fingering himself in the office bathroom, he will not. 

So he bucks into his fist and tightens his grip and bites back a moan as he drags a thumb over the head. He’s close - left thigh trembling and his eyes squeezed shut - and a one-two-twist later, he comes all over his hand. 

It takes a moment to come down from his high and he gulps in air, trying to steady his breathing so it won’t sound like he just jerked off in the bathroom, and he wipes his hand on toilet paper, flushing it as he does up his jeans. 

After washing his hands and splashing some cold water on his face - gotta hide the heat flush somehow - he braves the hallway, quickly making his way back to the Achievement Hunter office. 

Thing is, the scent-neutraliser he sprays on every morning can’t combat a heat scent too well, let alone just-had-an-orgasm-in-heat scent, and as he walks back everyone reacts, however minutely. 

Michael’s just lucky that the neutraliser’s strong enough that Michael’s scent is dampened to almost ridiculous low levels. 

Geoff tenses in his chair and Jack tilts his head but doesn’t turn around - as Alphas, they can definitely pick up on his scent, but as people they have the decency to not bring attention to it. Ryan glances at him, eyebrows pulled into an almost sympathetic expression - as a fellow Omega, he understands how much it fucking sucks to go into heat unexpectedly. Ray just sniffs once and continues playing his game. He’s a Beta, and although he can smell Michael, it doesn’t affect him in any way. And Gavin - well, Gavin doesn’t react. Probably too engrossed in the Halo Co-op he’s just joined. 

Michael sits down self-consciously, nervously looking around the office, but no one so much as looks at him and he’s infinitely grateful as he pulls on his headphones and brings up his editing. 

The bathroom orgasm will hold him at bay, at least until he gets home. It’s only pre-heat right now, but that only last for a few hours. At least he’s stopped leaking slick all over his underwear right now. 

——

Gavin invites himself over after work and Michael agrees, because why the hell not? His heat’s abated, for now, and he hasn’t felt it since his bathroom break - so he figures he’s good for a few games of Halo and some drinks. His scent’s even died down, but he douses himself in neutraliser just in case. 

Two hours in, he’s cackling over Gavin’s latest death and Gavin’s gaping at the screen. Michael looks at his _completely bewildered_ expression and breaks into a series of gasping chuckles, holding a hand to his chest because he’s started wheezing. 

“I got absolutely mullered!” Gavin says. “Absolutely bloody murdered!”

“Yeah, yeah you did,” Michael chokes out, his laughter fading into giggles. 

He’s snorting into his hands as Gavin tosses out a few choice words, and they start again, only for Gavin to get fucking _blitzed_ by a grenade and Gavin shouts, following it up with incomprehensible squeaking. 

“Oh god, oh god I need a break,” Michael wheezes, “I’m getting - I’m getting some more bevs,” and gets up, leaving Gavin to stare at the ‘You Died’ screen. 

Michael giggles to himself as he takes two beers out of the fridge, landing them on the counter as he goes for the bottle opener in the drawer. He gets one open and is halfway through popping the other lid when heat flashes through him. His chuckles stops abruptly and then there’s another one, stronger than the first, and his asshole’s wet again. 

“Oh fuck,” he whispers, almost whimpering as another wave tears through him. He braces his hands against the counter and spreads his legs slightly, tilting his hips to try and ease the pressure on his swiftly hardening dick. If he can just catch his breath, collect himself for a moment, then he can go to the living room, explain what the deal is, calmly, coolly, without almost creaming himself like he is now, and then - 

“Michael?” 

Michael glances up at Gavin and groans, focusing back on the floor between his feet. 

“Are you okay?” And god, Gavin must be able to _smell_ it by now - another burst of arousal rocks Michael and he swallows back his moan because _fuck_ it feels like all his nerve endings are on _fire_ right now. 

“Gavin, Gavin, I’m - I - “ He’s too embarrassed to admit it, god, but he’s got to get this out somehow. “I’mgoingintoheat.”

Michael breathes heavily against the almost overwhelming pulse of pleasure through his veins, and to his horror, Gavin steps _closer_.

“No, no, you need to - you need to go, Gavin.”

“…are you sure?” Spoken softly and hesitantly and Michael looks up at Gavin, praying to god he doesn’t look too desperate because having Gavin around sounds nice and it’s not like Michael doesn’t _want_ it but he didn’t want to ask Gavin like _this_ , for god’s sake. Michael opens his mouth and closes it again when he can’t find the words. He settles on a weak excuse.

“I don’t - I don’t want to trigger your heat or anything, I don’t want to - to do that to you,” he says, and Gavin’s forehead knits in confusion.

“My heat?” He says. 

“Yeah, dipshit,” Michael replies, trying for snarky but ending up with breathy because his cock’s fully hard now and he is definitely making a wet spot in his jeans. 

“I don’t have heats,” Gavin says, his eyebrows still pulled together quizzically.

“What do you mean you don’t have heats? All Omegas have them, what the fuck Gavin?” Michael pants. It’s getting harder to push Gavin away and he has to act quickly if he doesn’t want to drag Gavin into this. 

Arousal pushes through Michael and turns his head to mush and he groans, pitching forward to rest more heavily on his hands. He lets the heat talk.

“I swear to god Gavin, unless you have a big fat Alpha knot there for me, stop fucking around and go home.”

“I guess it’s a good thing I do have one, then.” Gavin smirks and Michael - Michael _can’t fucking believe_ _it_ but then Gavin’s stepping closer to him and Michael straightens, pushing himself up off the counter to face Gavin.

“Seriously?” He asks, but any annoyance he’s trying to fake is masked by the blinding arousal dancing across his skin. 

“Seriously am I an Alpha? Yeah, Michael.” Gavin shyly rubs the back of his neck, smirk fading. “And, I mean, I could help you out. If you wanted.”

Michael considers it for all of two seconds. Nowadays Lindsay sometimes helps him through his heats, lets him fuck her and fucks him right back with her strap-on. She’s a good Alpha but Michael’s never felt a bonding attraction to her. Gavin, on the other hand…

“Yes. Yeah, god, fuck, Gavin, please,” and Michael’s reaching for him and Gavin nods and then Michael’s swept up in kissing Gavin, sloppy and desperate and Gavin pulls away, hands tugging at the hem of Michael’s shirt. 

“Bedroom,” he says with a final nip to Michael’s lip, and somehow they make their way there and then shirts are off and Gavin’s kneeling over Michael on the bed, hips shoved up between his thighs and Michael whimpers. This close he can start to smell Gavin, heady Alpha hormones that make his brain short-circuit. 

Gavin kisses him and works his jeans off, batting away Michael’s hands as he tries (and fails) to help. Michael kicks the jeans off and then Gavin’s taking charge, breaking the kiss and manhandling Michael until his ass is on Gavin’s thighs, tilted up towards him. God, it’s embarrassing and he’s so _exposed_ , wet hole twitching as Gavin thumbs at it but Michael fucking _loves_ it, moans shamelessly as he lets his heat truly sink in. 

Gavin slides a finger into him, smooth and steady like a knife through butter, and he hums approvingly as Michael gasps, begs for more “please, Gavin, need more”. 

“Patience,” Gavin warns, but he smiles and pushes another long finger in, crooking them up to hit Michael’s prostate and _god_ Michael can feel slick running down his ass crack and it’s warm and uncomfortable but he doesn’t give a shit as long as Gavin keeps twisting his fingers like that. 

Michael holds on to the pillow underneath his head as Gavin gets up to three fingers and really starts to fuck him, quick thrusts that have Michael moaning desperately and blushing at the obscenely wet sound of Gavin finger-fucking him - never thought he’d hear _that_ \- and Gavin rubs mercilessly over his prostate, coaxing more slick out and forcing jerky motions of Michael’s hips. 

Michael’s thigh starts trembling and Gavin smooths his free hand up the underside of Michael’s cock, shushing him. His orgasm builds at the base of his spine and he starts whining, hole clenching around Gavin’s fingers and he’s almost there, almost - so fucking _close_ and -

“Wait, wait - Gavin - “ Michael gasps, opening his eyes - when had he shut them? - to look at Gavin, all bright eyes and mussed hair and looking ridiculously hot above Michael. Gavin stops his hand and Michael whimpers, bucks his hips a little. Gavin chuckles and slowly slides his fingers in and out, waiting for Michael to speak. 

“What is it?”

“It - I - um - oh god - “

“Spit it out, Michael, come on,” a wicked smile and Gavin’s knuckles scrape over that _spot_ again and Michael nearly comes right there and then. 

“I - I may - fuck, sometimes I - sometimes - “ Michael screws his eyes shut and turns to bury half his face in the pillow “ - sometimesI’masquirter, okay?” All in a rush and Gavin pauses. Michael’s cheeks grow impossibly hotter and then he hears a sharp inhale and he powers on with his sentence. “So if you don’t want that to happen then you should stop, like, right now, and - and knot me already.”

It’s silent for a tense beat and Michael’s heart thuds against his ribs. 

Then he hears a strangled “ _Fuck_ , Michael” and Gavin’s fucking him faster, brutally targeting his prostate and Michael moans, opens his eyes and peeks out at Gavin, who just look painfully turned on, cheeks flushed and pupils blown wide. Michael curses under his breath and his back arches as he comes, almost sobbing with how good it feels, his orgasm ripping through him, and he closes his eyes again as Gavin _keeps rubbing_ and then Michael’s squirting and he can _feel_ it, slick spurting out of the glands in his asshole and he whimpers, tearing up as Gavin rubs right through his orgasm and straight into overstimulation, Michael going boneless for am moment before tensing up again and Gavin slows and then stops, carefully pulling his fingers out with a ‘pop!’. 

Michael shudders with the aftershocks and dares to open his eyes. Gavin - Gavin looks fucking debauched, lips ridiculously pink and wet shining on his chest and he’s quick to lower Michael’s hips back to the bed, leaning over him and kissing the fucking life out of him, harder than Michael expected and Michael winds a hand through his hair, tugs him closer. 

“God you smell so _good_ ,” Gavin gasps between kisses, hands roaming all over Michael’s body and lighting up every single nerve. “You’re gonna set my rut off, you bastard.”

“Good,” Michael says, reaching down to unbutton Gavin’s jeans and rub him through his boxers and _Christ_ , Gavin’s impossibly hot against his palm. 

“Bitch,” Gavin says, but then he’s pulling back to knock Michael’s hands away, fumbling himself out of his underwear and damn, Michael’s cheeks cramp with the sudden rush of spit because _fuck_ he wants to get his mouth on that and he whines. Gavin looks up at him from where he’s shoving his clothes down to his thighs.

“Condom?” He asks, and Michael shakes his head, manages to summon up enough coordination to hook his ankles behind Gavin’s ass. He’s still hard and honestly, at this point he just wants to get fucked - his body’s practically screaming for it, and more slicks leaks out at just the _thought_ of getting knotted.

“Please Gavin, just fuck me already, I can’t - I - please - “ And Gavin’s shushing him, one hand petting his thigh and the other disappearing between Michael’s legs. 

“Just close your eyes and enjoy it,” he says, and Michael obeys, blinking up at the ceiling before letting his eyes fall shut and letting the heat buzz through him.

Fingers go to his hole and he moans wantonly, earning himself a soft chuckle before two fingers are pushing in, and soon after, three, stretching him and carefully grazing his prostate. 

“God, you’re so wet,” Gavin breathes, thumb sliding over Michael’s wet rim and Michael clenches purposefully around his fingers. “Just begging for a knot, aren’t you?” It’s rhetorical but Michael still nods, biting his lip to stop the pathetic moan from slipping out. 

Gavin fingers him slowly for another minute, shushing Michael when he starts to plead again and Michael has no choice but to lie there and take it. He feels warm all over and there’s a tingling in his fingertips that makes him fist his hands in the bedsheets. He’s so open and wet it’s embarrassing, but Gavin’s body prevents him from closing his legs and he’s too far gone to care much, anyways. 

“You’ve been so good for me, Michael,” Gavin says, voice pitched low and smooth. “Good Omegas like you deserve a knot, I think.” And it’s so _casual_ the way he says it that Michael can’t help the quiet whimper that slips from him. 

Next thing he knows, Gavin’s fingers, Gavin’s lovely, long fingers, disappear from him and he doesn’t even have time to beg before something hot and significantly bigger than fingers presses up against his hole and Michael’s heat, simmered down over the last few minutes, spikes again and he leaks against the head of Gavin’s dick. Gavin makes a rough noise above him and pushes in, thumbing down the head until it pops past Michael’s rim with a lewd slap and he pauses, giving Michael room to breathe. Except Michael doesn’t want room to breathe, and he impatiently bucks up, hooking his ankles behind Gavin and pulling in to make the next few inches sink in. Gavin gasps and immediately pins Michael’s hips down, muscles in his forearms pulling taut with the motion. 

“Stay still,” he says, almost _growls_ , and the low Alpha pitch that edges it rumbles through Michael’s bones and makes him shiver. 

“Yeah? Or what?” Michael pants, taunting. Gavin digs his nails into Michael’s hips and pushes in a little rougher, sliding until his hips hit Michael’s thighs. 

One hand relocates to right next to Michael’s head and Gavin’s over him, kissing him fucking breathless.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” he says, and Michael nods hurriedly, barely suppressing a whine. Gavin makes a low noise in the back of his throat and eases back out only to shove back in, and he starts to build a slow, hard in-out rhythm that punches these little moans out of Michael. He tightens his legs and hikes them up around Gavin’s waist and gets a hand in Gavin’s hair. God, he feels so goddamn full and it’s fucking _nice_ , rubs up against him in the right way that makes his cock and hole leak. 

He moans into the kiss and Gavin’s hand moves from his hip to his chest, long fingers splayed out over his collarbone. Michael bucks up immediately and Gavin nips his lip in admonishment before picking up the pace, fucking into him steadier now, faster. Michael groans and fists the bedsheets in his other hand. It’s good - it’s fucking _great_ , but Gavin’s scent’s growing stronger by the second and it’s driving Michael fucking crazy and kicking his heat into high gear and he breaks, just fucking falling to pieces as he begs. 

“Gavin, Gavin _please_ \- knot me, knot me - c’mon Gav I fucking - you know I fucking need it, just _please_ \- “ And Gavin groans, speeds up his thrusts and Michael can feel his knot growing at the base, popping in and out of him as he clenches hard around it. 

Gavin’s hand inches up to his throat and his fingers close gently around it as he thrusts in and _stays_ , his knot too big to pull out comfortably now, and Michael moans brokenly at the feeling, at the _fullness_ of it. Gavin trails kisses down his cheek and his hand starts to leave Michael’s throat but Michael’s hand shoots up to hold it there, and Gavin’s slanted glance makes Michael’s breath catch. He looks so fucking gorgeous, pink lips and black-blown eyes. Michael swallows and just nods. Gavin seems to recognise it for the answer it is and tightens his grip incrementally. 

Gavin grinds into him and rubs right up against his abused prostate and Michael moans, closing his eyes as Gavin’s fingers go even tighter, carefully pressing into his windpipe and he fights the fight-or-flight instinct. 

He’s so fucking hard it’s almost impossible to _think_ , and Gavin lets up the pressure a little before choking Michael again, and it’s a gradual press-release, press-release, each time staying a little longer, pressing a little harder, and when his other hand joins in on the action, long fingers encircling the head of Michael’s dick and twisting deliciously around it, Michael jumps and wheezes out something akin to Gavin’s name. 

Gavin pumps him and chokes him a little harder, fingertips tucking up underneath his jaw and Michael goes dizzy, his left thigh jerking against Gavin’s hip as he comes undone and squeezes hard around Gavin’s knot. Gavin hisses out a swear and swipes a thumb over his slit and Michael’s done, he’s goddamn done - he comes and his vision goes spotty as he’s forced to focus on the lack of air and the jump of his muscles. 

Gavin’s hand disappears from his throat and Michael sucks in a dizzying breath, gasping out a moan as pleasure bolts through him, his legs going shaky against Gavin’s hips. 

“Fuck,” Gavin mutters, nostrils flaring as Michael’s scent permeates the room and he grinds in harder, letting go of Michael’s cock to brace himself on his elbows above Michael so he can nuzzle into Michael’s neck. He groans and goes rigid and then the wave of Alpha scent floods the air and Michael clenches hard around the knot in him as Gavin starts coming with minuscule rocks of his hips. Gavin’s come is hot inside Michael as he comes, the sensation of it immediately calming Michael and the heat abates a little, his head clearing enough for him to get his arms around Gavin. 

Gavin’s not as loud or as rough as some other Alphas Michael’s been with, and he kind of likes it, this subdued version. It’s nice, not the usual rough sex that has Michael waking up sore the next morning, even if that does shorten his heat by a few days and he fucking loves it in the moment, but - but this is nice, Gavin being all…careful with him. He hasn’t even bitten Michael once. 

“Bite me - Gav, bite me,” he says, grinning at the flush that appears on the back of Gavin’s neck.

“Really?” Gavin asks, lifting his head enough to look at Michael. “You sure?”

Michael nods and bares his throat a little. Gavin shudders and tentatively leans down, places a hesitant kiss over his jugular. 

He moves down an inch or two and bites - Michael tenses in anticipation, but it’s not the sharp stab of teeth he’s used to - just pinching the skin between his teeth and sucking to pull up a hickey. He bites harder for a second as he shivers again but then he’s gone, rising up to look at the mark he made. 

God, there’s not even any blood and Michael could kiss him for that. 

So he does. 

Gavin moans and his elbows come up either side of Michael’s head to brace himself as he kisses back. He doesn’t even seem to care about the come over Michael’s torso as he lowers himself so they’re pressed together chest-to-chest. 

Another thing about Gavin is that he’s not shy about physical contact, and it seems to translate to here, now, as he presses warm skin to warm skin. Michael hopes, perhaps foolishly, that Gavin’ll stick around after. 

Gavin sighs as he shudders one last time, the last weak spurts of come filling Michael, who finally drops his legs so his feet are braced on the bed. Michael chases after Gavin when he pulls away from the kiss, but Gavin just chuckles and rests his forehead against Michael’s. Michael stares stupidly into his eyes for a few minutes, feeling suddenly sentimental and longing to see Gavin like this more often - flushed from knotting, from knotting _Michael_ , eyes soft in a sort of adoring manner as he looks down but - no, no, Michael’s got to be imagining that. Alphas don’t go soft after knotting - in fact, their hormones barely affect emotion. Michael’s just twisting it.

Michael shakes away the thoughts - Omegas are always emotional after knotting, and physical contact is almost a must after it, to help calm down the hormones and the heat. Most Alphas don’t stay long enough, only for a few minutes after their knot deflates, and then they leave. Michael’s even been left hanging once or twice, barely anything even though he was full of the guy’s come. 

He really hopes Gavin’s better than that. 

Gavin pulls a face above him and the abruptness of it makes Michael bark out a laugh, only for Gavin to wince as the move makes Michael clench around his oversensitive knot, which has - Michael realises - been deflating slowly over the last few minutes. Gavin groans and pushes himself up to pull out and Michael has to resist the urge to follow him up, keep him warm and close and wrapped around him. He expects a few minutes of half-hearted cuddling, and then Gavin will probably leave and they’ll have to face each other tomorrow.

Gavin flops down beside him so they’re pressed side to side as they catch their breath. Michael straightens his legs, groaning at the stretch. With the sweat cooling on his skin and the distinct lack of anything on top of him at all, Michael’s getting a little uncomfortably cold. This doesn’t seem to escape Gavin’s notice, or maybe he’s just as cold, because an arm drapes itself over Michael’s waist as Gavin rolls onto his side. Michael turns to face him. 

“Blanket?” Gavin asks, a hopeful tilt to his smile, and Michael chuckles, nods. 

“Yeah, under us, you dipshit,” he replies. Gavin moves then, propping himself up to tug the blanket down. Michael helps, reluctant to be too far from Gavin for too long, and he scoots up against him after they’re under the blanket. He noses pathetically under Gavin’s chin, carving out a place for himself that he settles into as post-knotting content sets in. He lets the Alpha scent wash over him, lulling him into calm.

His arm wraps around Gavin’s waist, pulling him closer, and Gavin’s hand rests on his hip. Nerves drum under Michael skin - ruining the afterglow - and he shuts his eyes as if ignoring it will help. Gavin’s knuckles stroke up and down his side, bumping delicately over ribs and skin, and he captures Michael’s foot between his own. 

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, Michael’s heart pounding as he tries to soak up every moment of this before the inevitable separation. Gavin shifts and Michael’s chest goes tight, but Gavin’s just shuffling down, slotting them together better. His breathing’s gone soft and slow, and if Michael dares to glance up he’s met with Gavin’s sleepy gaze. 

“Sleep,” Gavin says, voice low. He closes his eyes and tugs Michael impossibly closer to him. Michael breathes out a sigh of relief because it looks like Gavin’s going to stay, at least for a decent while, and he melts into the warmth of Gavin’s body and the blanket, letting his eyelids fall shut.

——

Michael wakes up with half his face smushed into - skin? The sensation startles him enough to open his eyes, and the first thing he sees is Gavin’s profile. That definitely explains the faint Alpha tinge in the air.

Michael carefully twitches his limbs to work out how they’re arranged, discovers that he’s mostly on his front and Gavin’s on his back, Michael half draped on him like a quilt. His fingers brush against Gavin’s hip and his arm lies heavy over Gavin’s waist, rising and falling with his gentle breathing. His toes rub against a hairy shin. 

Michael sucks in a breath as Gavin groans, arching up slightly as he stretches an arm out to his side. His eyes flutter open as he collapses back into the bed. He turns to Michael, who lifts his head and rests it more on the pillow to see better. 

“What time is it?” Gavin asks, eyes darting over Michael’s face. 

“Uh,” Michael says, intelligently, and pushes himself up to see the clock on the bedside table over Gavin. “Ten-thirty.” He drops back into the bed.

“Damn,” Gavin says, and stretches again, yawning. “Later than I thought.”

“What, you got somewhere you need to be?” Michael quips, trying to hide his disappointment that Gavin probably actually has to go somewhere, or at least get home. 

“No, just wondering,” he says, looking at Michael again. “Did you have any plans?”

Michael rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I was going to go to the cinema tonight. No, Gav, my heat _was_ my plan.”

“Oh.”

Michael takes another moment to drink in Gavin’s soothing scent, preparing himself to disentangle. He opens his mouth to offer Gavin an exit from this situation - ride home, a shower, anything - but Gavin speaks before he can.

“What do you want for dinner?”

Michael closes his mouth and looks quizzically at Gavin. 

“Dinner?”

“Yeah, dinner. D’ya wanna make something or order something?”

“I, uh,” Michael rubs at his eye and thinks what he has in his kitchen, “I’ve got some rice. And some chicken. We could do that.”

Gavin hums in agreement. 

Gavin brings a leg up to roll onto his side, but the way he rubs against Michael makes Michael’s dick stir, arousal skittering through him. He instinctively grinds against Gavin, forgetting himself for a moment. Gavin pauses and looks at him again. Michael groans and flushes, dropping his face to bury it in the pillow and hopefully suffocate himself.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, twisting his hips away, but Gavin’s quicker, rolling back over and hand flying to Michael’s hip, stilling him.

“It’s okay,” Gavin says, and Michael peeks up at him from his pillow sanctuary. There’s a grin on Gavin’s face, cutting into one cheek as he wraps a hand around Michael’s cock and tugs, coaxing it to fully hard. 

Michael buries his face again and Gavin makes a small sound. He leans to nose at Michael’s cheek, huffing when Michael starts chuckling at his lack of success to expose Michael’s face. 

“Turn over,” he mutters, tightening his grip. Michael shakes his head and Gavin sighs.

“Wanna kiss you,” he says, a hint of a whine threading through his voice, and Michael finally obliges, selfish for anything he can get while he still can. 

Gavin makes an approving noise in the back of his throat and kisses Michael, _finally_ starting to stroke him - sure, deft strokes that have Michael hard in no time. 

Michael grunts and bucks forward, wet head of his dick slipping against Gavin’s hip, and Gavin smiles into the kiss. 

“There we go,” he murmurs, adding in a twist that makes Michael gasp. His hole leaks a little and his hand shoots up to grasp at Gavin’s arm, begging him to keep touching Michael. “Look so good like this.”

“Keep talking,” Michael pants, hips stuttering in these little thrusts. Something about Gavin’s voice just _does_ it for him - the even timbre, the easy flow of praise, the way he hits all the consonants of Michael’s name and twists it into something pleasant. “Please,” he adds, eyes shutting against the onslaught of pleasure as Gavin slowly rubs over his slit. 

“Okay - okay, Michael,” Gavin says after a moment, equally breathless. “God, you’re so gorgeous like this.” 

Gavin’s other hand creeps over his hip and slender fingers brush down his ass, diving in to circle Michael’s hole, wet and open and full of Gavin’s come, _god_. Michael slings a leg over Gavin’s hip to give him easier access. 

“Still so open for me, Michael, could probably take my knot again if you wanted, huh?” He slips two fingers in as if to prove his point, twisting them deliciously and drawing a shudder out of Michael. “Probably let me fill you up again, wouldn’t you? Make you even wetter than you already are.” A sharp thrust from his fingers, a sudden, loud, _obscenely_ wet noise as he does so. 

Gavin curls his wrist and crooks his fingers, rubbing until he finds the spot that makes Michael arch and moan. Heat surges through him and his cock twitches in Gavin’s grip, blurting out pre-come. Gavin stays on his prostate, circling over it. 

“Wonder if I can make you squirt again,” Gavin says, stroking faster, Michael’s hips jerking erratically between the pressure on his abused prostate and the smooth fingers wrapped around him. “That was hot,” he sighs, close enough that his nose brushes Michael’s. Michael whimpers and his nails dig into Gavin’s bicep.

“You close? Gonna come, Michael? Come for me again?” Gavin jerks him off ruthlessly, using all his tricks to get Michael’s legs trembling. “C’mon, that’s it.”

Michael comes with a low moan and a harsh buck of his hips. Come spurts onto Gavin’s hip and hand as he practically wrings Michael’s orgasm out of him. He mutters something low under his breath, but Michael doesn’t hear it over his own harsh breathing.

“Oh god,” Michael gasps, choking on his next moan as pleasure turns to pain and he pushes at Gavin’s hand. “Stopstopstopstop,” he rushes out in a breath, and Gavin lets him go like he’s been burnt, other hand carefully sliding out of him and just resting on his hip. Michael shudders and reaches down to palm himself, grazing fingers light over the length as he comes down from the high. 

When he opens his eyes, Gavin’s staring at him with his lips parted and this little crease between his eyebrows. Michael self-consciously lowers his eyes, licking his lips to say something, but he’s barely taken the breath when Gavin’s kissing him, hard and fast and muffling Michael’s surprised grunt. He licks at Michael’s teeth, pushes himself up and presses Michael into the mattress to kiss him deeper. Michael moans and lets Gavin take the lead, opening easily for him. The heady scent of Gavin’s arousal cuts through the general haze of pheromones around them, and Michael feels his body respond even though he really can’t recover that fast. Slick leaks out of his hole and he’s about to bring his hands up to push Gavin away, tell him that round two will have to wait (although damn does he want it now) when Gavin pulls away of his own accord, panting and looking a little lost. 

“Sorry,” he says, wiping his damp mouth with the back of his hand. “Sorry. Got a little - “ he waves his hand pathetically in the air “ - carried away.” 

“It’s okay,” Michael whispers, eyes caught on the curve of Gavin’s cheekbone. 

Gavin studies him for a moment and then climbs off of Michael, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek as he does so. He moves to the edge of the bed and makes to get off, but he turns to Michael. There’s a pink flush on his cheeks and Michael can see the curve of his half-hard dick. 

“I’ll, uh, go take care of this,” Gavin gestures shyly to his lap, blushing harder. “I’m sure you’re exhausted. Do you - Do you want to shower or anything?” 

Michael would like to choke himself on Gavin’s cock or maybe just watch, but Gavin’s right, he’s tired. And honestly, a shower sounds good right now. There’s come leaking out of him and spattered over his front - a sticky mess that he would like to clean off before it dries. 

“Yeah, I’ll shower,” Michael says, and Gavin starts to stand, but Michael catches his wrist. Gavin looks back at him, one eyebrow raised in question. 

“Can you, uh,” Michael starts, swallowing to help his suddenly dry mouth, “can you do it here?” 

“It?”

“Y’know, jerk off.” 

“On the bed?”

Michael glances down at the sheet pooled around his waist. He shrugs. “It already needs to be washed, go for it.”

Gavin almost moves, but then he pauses, clearly thinking of something.

“The scent - “ and he trails off as Michael’s hand slips from his wrist, dropping limply on the bed. Michael looks away and gives a sort of half-shrug, licking his lips. 

“It helps,” he admits quietly.

“What?”

“Alpha scent - it helps. With the - the heat.” Michael can admit that but he’s sure as _hell_ not about to admit that Gavin’s scent helps more than most. That it clicks better with his own than any other Alpha he’s met. 

“Are you sure?” Gavin asks, but he’s twisting to crawl back onto the bed. “Before I, y’know, jerk off,” he parrots, stretching the syllables to match Michael’s accent, eyes lighting up with his smile at Michael’s answering chuckle. 

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Michael replies, scooting out of the covers and swinging his legs over to sit on the edge of the bed. 

There’s rustling behind him and then Gavin taps him on the shoulder, prompting him to turn around. Michael does, and is met with a kiss. He brings hand up to cup Gavin’s cheek, the kiss melting into something slow and deep enough to make Michael’s toes curl into the carpet. They separate reluctantly, at least on Michael’s half, and Michael starts the process of standing. He rises on unsteady legs, wincing at the sensation of come down his inner thigh. He manages to walk around the bed to the en suite, locking himself in the bathroom with the image of Gavin reclining on his bed - _his_ bed - swimming behind his eyelids. 

It’s a messy clean up that involves some odd positions in the shower, but Michael wipes away the sweat and come and breathes out a sigh as the water runs gently through his sweaty hair. His lips still tingle from Gavin’s parting kiss, and he blows out a breath just to feel the whoosh of warm air on tender skin. 

He takes out his contacts after his shower, wrapping a towel around his waist as he ventures out to the bedroom to grab his glasses. 

The first thing that hits him when he opens the door is the scent of Alpha come, _Gavin’s_ come, and it’s simultaneously comforting and arousing, but Michael ignores that latter one, the knotting having abated his heat for now. Gavin’s no longer in the room, and Michael can hear TV playing low somewhere else in the house. He locates and slides on his glasses, dropping the towel to get dressed. 

He finds Gavin in the kitchen, peering at a pot and drumming his fingers impatiently against the counter. 

“Hey,” Michael greets, going over to join in on the staring.

“Hey,” Gavin chirps, glancing up at Michael and then back at the pot. There’s rice in it. “Figured I’d start making dinner while you were in the shower.”

“Thanks,” Michael moves to grab a couple of glasses, filling them with water. He hands one to Gavin, who takes it and scoots to lean against an unused part of the counter. The back of his head bumps gently against the cupboards above him as he downs half the glass, setting it down by his hip afterward. 

Michael sips his own water and rubs a hand over the back of his neck. 

“So, uh,” he starts, focusing somewhere around Gavin’s left nipple. He realises Gavin’s wearing _his_ clothes - too big T-shirt and baggy sweats. “Thanks.”

Gavin laughs. “You’re welcome.”

An uncertain beat passes between them. There’s so many things Michael wants to say - _Want to help with the rest?, It’d be nice if you stayed, I want you to stay, Dinner sometime?_ \- but he doesn’t say any of them, like the coward he is. Instead he waits for Gavin to make the first move. 

“Can I stay the night?” Gavin asks. “Or - Or I could go home, if you wanted. If this made things - awkward.”

And that’s the problem, it _didn’t_ make things awkward, it _didn’t_ ruin their relationship, it worked so well and they worked so smoothly together it was like this wasn’t their first time. 

Except it was. And now Michael has to deal with it. 

“It - wasn’t awkward,” he says quietly. “Stay. If you want. I’d like it.”

“Do you think…Do you think you’ll need help with - with the rest?” Gavin gestures lamely at him. “With your heat?”

Thing is, Michael _does_ want him to stay, desperately so, but - but he also wants to ask him out and he doesn’t want Gavin to think it’s because he’s an Alpha, because it’s nothing to do with that - it’s because he’s _Gavin_ and he’s the guy Michael’s kind of been pining over for the past year. But he’s not sure he can say all that and sound sincere, that Gavin’ll believe it. 

Michael shrugs. “It wouldn’t hurt.”

Gavin nods and bites his lip, looking out over the counter to the living room where the TV’s turned down low. Michael takes the plunge. Fuck it, right?

“Do you wanna go out for dinner sometime?” 

Gavin’s eyes snap to him and Michael suddenly feels terribly self-conscious. 

“Out for dinner?”

“Yeah, like, on a date.” Michael drops his gaze and braces himself for the rejection that’s bound to happen - Gavin’ll think it’s the heat talking, he’ll think Michael’s hormones are talking right now, but they’re _not_ , in fact, it’s the most clear-headed Michael’s felt all night.

“Really?” Gavin asks, but there’s no condescension in his voice, something more like surprise, like he can’t believe Michael’s asking him out.

“Yeah.” Michael shrugs, looks back up at Gavin. “I like you.”

Gavin looks absolutely dumbfounded, eyes wide and disbelieving. “You do?”

Michael blushes. “Well, yeah. ‘Course.”

“Are you sure you didn’t hit your head in the shower?”

“What?”

Gavin stares at him, licks his lips. 

“I mean, I’m not stupid, Michael, I’m not exactly Alpha material,” he says, puffing out a humorless laugh. “You don’t have to date me if you just want help with your heat.” 

“I don’t - “ Michael blinks, searches for the words, the _right_ words, they have to be right because there’s a darkly bitter tone weaving through Gavin’s voice and Michael needs to soften it somehow. “It’s not - I - “ Michael chokes on his words and fists a when in his hair as he tries to untangle them in his throat. “Alpha’s got nothing to do with it,” he settles on, looking back up at Gavin with pleading eyes. “Nothing.”

Gavin doesn’t answer. 

“I like you because you’re - Gavin. You’re all smart and funny and shit and I really should have done this months ago because - I dunno, just because. If I didn’t keep chickening out,” Michael mutters that last part to himself. 

The rice boils and Gavin turns to deal with it, turning off the heat and putting it aside as he grabs plates out of the cupboard. Michael watches as he scoops it onto two plates, neatly scooting it into a pile. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, you don’t - have to do anything, you don’t have to go out with me or anything. I didn’t mean to sound like an asshole,” Michael blurts, trying to ease the tension in his chest. Gavin hesitates for a few moments, then as he puts the pot aside, he nods to himself. 

“Yes,” he says decisively. 

“What?” 

“Yeah, let’s go out for dinner sometime,” Gavin spins and looks at Michael. He smiles crookedly. “How about next Friday?”

Michael can’t keep in his grin, so he speaks through it. 

“Hey, I thought I was the one asking you on a date,” he teases, his chest loosening. 

“I’m just setting a time,” Gavin says, but there’s something tentative about it. 

“Next Friday it is. Seven?” Michael answers, and the hesitation falls away from Gavin with the reassurance. 

“Seven sounds good,” he smiles, and turns to the fridge. “Here, go find something to watch.” He passes two beers back to Michael and rummages through the shelf. Michael obeys, twisting the lids off and dumping them in the recycling on his way. 

Michael flips over to Netflix, browsing through his list until he settles on _Die Hard_. He puts their beers on the coffee table and sinks back into the sofa, listening idly to the sounds of Gavin puttering about in the kitchen as the film loads. Gavin emerges from the kitchen with the plates, handing one to Michael before dropping onto the sofa beside him, their thighs pressed together.  

This close, Michael realises that Gavin still smells like him, like _them_ , Michael’s Omega scent mingling with his Alpha one, and as Michael takes a deep breath and presses a little closer, he thinks maybe he could get used to this. 

Gavin turns to smile brightly at him, and yeah, Michael could definitely get used to this. 


End file.
